Never saying goodbye to you
by BowtiesAndBroadway
Summary: I didn't say goodbye. I said I love you. You know why, Blaine? Because I told you: i'm never saying goodbye to you.. Klaine oneshot. Death of a main character. I own nothing.


_**This is a death of a main character fic, and I sobbed writing it. Its a oneshot, and it may trigger. Klaine.**_

As Kurt left the hospital, promising to come back the following day, Blaine lay back in his bed. He was tired of fighting now, and he just wanted it all to be over. He had leukemia, and he had had it for the past 2 years. When he first met Kurt, it was the early stages. It was all new to him and barely noticable. He just pushed it aside, like it was nothing. But as he and Kurt started dating, Kurt started noticing differences in his new boyfriend. Blaine was pale, and tired all of the time. When he confronted him about it, Blaine was hesitant. It was then that Kurt started to get worried. Blaine finally came clean about everything, and as shocked as Kurt was, he wasn't going to give up on him. This surprised Blaine. He expected Kurt to break up with him and just run, never speak again. But Kurt was different, Kurt really loved Blaine. And he'd do anything for him.

His illness started to get more advanced, and he became sicker and sicker as each day went by. He battled through it, until last month. Last month: Blaine just completely broke down. he couldn't walk and he was throwing up every second of every day. He knew it was near the end. He was rushed into hospital and thats where he's been ever since. Kurt was extremely worried about him, and he just wanted him to be okay. He visited his boyfriend every day, without fail. It always upset him: knowing he had to say goodbye. Knowing it could be the last time he said goodbye.

Blaine was now fed up with everything. He hated to say it: but he'd rather it all be over and done with. He knew what was going to happen, and he'd rather it happen sooner than later. He lay back, staring up at the ceiling. Thinking about life, the world. His parents were strong christians and believed that everything happened for a reason. Blaine had always been bought up to believe this too. This was what upset him more than anything. What had he done that had upset the world, and made god give him this awful sickness? He couldn't figure out for the life of him what he'd done, but he thought about it day and night.

He let out an exasperated sigh as he sat up and a clump of his hair fell out onto his pillow. Rolling his eyes, he lay back down. He was used to that now. He hadn't wore gel in longer than he could remember.

A nurse popped her head through the door, to 'check he was okay' and as he replied with a simple grunt, he expected the nurse to leave. But she didn't. She moved closer into the room.

"_Blaine, you know the situation you're in is very serious, right?_"

"_Yeah.. So i've been told.._"

Blaine didn't even bother to look at her, he just stared at the ceiling again as she took a seat in the padded chair beside his bed.

"_I.. I have some bad news.._"

This made him look at her, panicked slightly.

"_You.. you've stopped reacting to your meds.. I.. i'm afraid you wont make it through the night..._"

His heart rate suddenly increased and he felt sick. Sicker than ever before. His face flooded pale. Paler than it was already.

"_What? No.. No.. that can't be right. I feel fine.._"

He watched as the nurse slowly rose to her feet.

"_I'm sorry.. really. Kurt is on his way.. as are your parents.. and your brother. And is it.. Sam? Your best friend?_"

Blaine was unresponsive. He just looked down to his lap and the nurse just left the room, giving him time to think. He wouldn't see daylight ever again. His eyes slowly moved to the machines, and then to the window, which was open and revealing a pitch black, moonlit sky. Blaine used to love night time. Now: he'd give anything to have the sun.

He sighed shakily as he stared back up at the ceiling again, looking up. Looking at god.

"_Please.. why. Why me? What did I do?_"

Tears filled his hazeled eyes as he whispered the question. He wasn't expecting a response. He just needed something. Someone.

"_Someone? Anyone? Help me. You're my only hope.._"

A tear rolled down the boys cheek as Kurt burst through the door, followed by his parents, Cooper and Sam. It took a while to calm everybody down but a few hours later and Blaine was ready. His body had started to feel weak, and he needed sleep.

"_Can.. I have a minute with Kurt. Please?_"

He watched as everyone, except his boyfriend left the room. Staring over, Blaine couldn't take seeing the love of his life so sad.

"_Don't cry, please.._"

He needed Kurt to stay strong. As soon as Kurt broke down, Blaine would lose it. Kurt didn't reply, they just stared at eachother for a while. Nothing needed to be said. It was one of those moments. Around a half an hour later, everyone had said their goodbyes and left. His family outside, crying, and Sam having gone home in a state. Kurt was the only one left. Blaine was evergrowing more tired. He could barely remember his own name by this point, due to the drugs.

Kurt slowly slipped his hand into Blaine's, ready to say his final goodbyes.

"_Blaine.. I.. I love you.._"

Blaine's eyes softened slightly.

"_I love you too, Kurtie.._"

"_God.. don't call me that. It'll make me cry.._"

Kurt's eyes were full of sadness, but Blaine just laughed.

"_Smile! Life is a gift. Don't waste it.._"

Kurt frowned. His boyfriend was dying, how could he smile? He was about to object, but Blaine knew his body was trying to tell him something. It was time.

"_Kurt.. I have to go now.._"

Kurt was still in denial, regardless of the fact that he knew full well what was going on.

"_Go where?.._"

Blaine gave a soft laugh, which made a tear fall down his boyfriends cheek. That laugh. A laugh he'd never hear again.

"_To my new home, silly. I got this posh apartment on this really nice estate called heaven. Its really nice, and one day you can come see. But you have to wait until i've settled in first. But i'll save some wardrobe space for you, for when you do come.. okay?_"

This little pun was supposed to make Kurt laugh, but it just made him want to cry even more. He nodded slowly, knowing he had to be strong.

"_Make sure its a lot of wardrobe space. I know you have a lot of bowties but please, Blaine warbler, save some room for mine.. and cut down on the hairgel, okay?_"

He cracked a small smile and Blaine nodded in agreement, giving a sad smile. He mouthed the familiar words to Kurt, one final time:

"_I love you.._"

Kurt nodded, sniffling slightly as his eyes brimmed with tears.

"_I love you too, Blainey.._"

And with that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kurt gave his hand a light squeeze as he watched his boyfriend, in peace for the first time in years. He closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"_I didn't say goodbye. I said I love you. You know why, Blaine? Because I told you: i'm never saying goodbye to you.._"


End file.
